


5 Little Drabbles

by Instrumentalist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instrumentalist/pseuds/Instrumentalist
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kamukura on my mind.

He didn’t remember waking back up. All he knew was that one moment, he was leaving the Neo World Program, and the next, he was standing in front of an empty pod, stoically glaring at it.

“Hey, you’re awake!” That was Souda’s voice. “Dude, that was _crazy,_ don’tcha…”

He trailed off as he saw his expression. “…You’re not Hajime.”

Such simple words. Simplicity that conveyed such complexity with its simple tones, exposed a myriad of emotions through its simple phrasing, opened a world of ideas in its simple utterance.

He glanced at him and said, “My name is Kamukura Izuru.”

* * *

“You can’t do that!” she screamed. “That’s _not fair!”_

“This isn’t about fairness, this is about _hope.”_

She swung her fist as hard as she could, and hit him right in the jaw. “You’re _monsters!_ You _killed my friend!”_

Before she could hit him again, someone stronger pulled her arms behind her back. “Let go of me!”

“Ms. Nanami, it is too late. You can’t bring him back.”

“You _promised him!”_ she shrieked. “You _lied to him!”_

“We did not lie,” the scientist lied. “He agreed to this.”

“Because he thought he would come _back!”_ she sobbed. “You _murdered_ him!”

* * *

“No, no, Ibuki gets it,” the musician nodded sagely. “Music’s tough too! Especially when everybody likes different types! It’s hard to find your groupies.”

“They make it look so easy,” Komaeda sighed. “Ultimates make the world seem easy.”

“Let Ibuki tell you a secret,” Ibuki said. “It’s super difficult for Ultimates too!”

“Really?” Komaeda laughed. “That’s news to me.”

“Trust me, nobody has an easy time makin’ friends,” she said. “You just gotta go for it! Say hi to them! Worst that happens, they say no! It ain’t the end of the world.”

“If you say so,” he mumbled. “Maybe.”

* * *

“Dude, nononono, that’s the _beauty_ of it!” she exclaimed. “Just listen to the verses when you put them together!”

She hit PLAY, and he listened as both verses played simultaneously. “Wow… that’s… actually _really cool.”_

“Wait, wait, it gets better!” she squeaked.

“… _Whoa._ Oh my god,” he breathed. “That _harmony!”_

_“Right?!”_ she squealed. “It’s _so good!”_

“What song is this, anyway?”

“Hajime, Ibuki’s glad you asked!” She pulled out a CD from one of her stacks. “Ibuki wrote this one herself!”

“You wrote this?” he repeated. “It sounds… so different!”

“It was for a show!” she smiled proudly. “Mirai Hen!”

* * *

“You expect me to believe that?” he said, stepping even closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. “It’s over. Your Hope lost. Despair will consume all.”

She couldn’t speak. Her back was against the wall.

“You, Nanami Chiaki, have lost the battle. And I shall win the war.”

He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up until they were eye to eye. Her feet dangled off the ground, and she felt her heart pound even harder.

“Because my name is Kamukura Izuru. And my talent is Ultimate Hope.”

His grip became deadly. “Your Hope is dethroned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for potentially violating the Eighth Amendment.


End file.
